


Stress-Eating Does Wonders For Your Body!

by debudebustars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, But mainly !, Gen, Set during ! and !!, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debudebustars/pseuds/debudebustars
Summary: When Tsukasa first entered Yumenosaki, his weight was completely normal. Sure, he was a bit chubby for his age, but even then his family doctors assured him he had nothing to worry about. He was confident that the moment he began his new life as an idol, that the pounds would melt off and he’d have the perfectly sculpted body that he saw in all the magazines. He’d drafted a diet plan, made a promise to himself to hit the gym more often, and finally threw out the different snack stashes in his room. Tsukasa Suou was going to make a change.Turns out, being an idol isn’t that simple.--------------------------------------------This is a weight gain kink fic, please don't read further if that makes you uncomfortable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stress-Eating Does Wonders For Your Body!

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, at one point Tsukasa does get mildly teased for gaining weight and takes it negatively, but there's no discussion of EDs or other things like that.

When Tsukasa first entered Yumenosaki, his weight was completely normal. Sure, he was a bit chubby for his age, but even then his family doctors assured him he had nothing to worry about. He was confident that the moment he began his new life as an idol, that the pounds would melt off and he’d have the perfectly sculpted body that he saw in all the magazines. He’d drafted a diet plan, made a promise to himself to hit the gym more often, and finally threw out the different snack stashes in his room. Tsukasa Suou was going to make a change.

Turns out, being an idol isn’t that simple. When he chose to join what he’d heard was one of Yumenosaki’s best units, Knights, he’d thought that it’d be a good chance to learn from talented senpai in order to capture what being an idol truly meant. He didn’t expect to end up stuck with a lackadaisical leader with no care for things like “scheduled meetings” and “names”, a tyrannical second-in-command who was getting the entire unit into hot water by kidnapping someone when he wasn’t constantly on Tsukasa’s ass about his weight, a self-proclaimed vampire who’d rather sleep than practice, and… Arashi, who was less annoying than the others but still considerably so. Practice itself was grueling, and it always seemed that Tsukasa was a few steps behind his unitmates. The diet plan wasn’t working out how he thought it would, he never got around to exercising outside of practice, and the snack stashes returned in full force the moment midterms were hinted at. Tsukasa began to slowly spiral back into his old habits.

It didn’t really help that Yumenosaki had plenty of vending machines around campus stocked full of everything idols shouldn’t really eat or that Tsukasa’s allowance was practically unlimited. It also didn’t help that his annoying leader was also in the archery club. He’d go from a stressful unit practice to a stressful club meeting to the nearest ice cream shop to gorge himself until he finally felt calm. Soon, Tsukasa had probably gained back any of the weight he’d initially lost from practicing plus another few pounds, and then another few, and then a few more. 

It was about a few months into his first year at Yumenosaki that Tsukasa realized that his uniform was getting tight. It really wasn’t much, just his stomach pressing against the fabric of his shirt and his pants digging into his waist slightly more, but it still was alarming. Plus, hadn’t he gone for a size larger than usual? He worried about it over his dessert, shoveling the dense brownies into his mouth. Whatever it was, it probably was just weight he’d gained over the summer, and having regular practice again would probably help it go away. It really wasn’t anything he should worry about.

* * *

“Hey, Tsukasa-chan, mind if I talk to you for a moment?”

Tsukasa’s head turned to his right to face Arashi, pausing his undressing. They had just finished a DreamFes, and while they didn’t win they still put up a good fight. Leo had left almost immediately after the DreamFes ended, and Izumi ended up chasing after him. Ritsu was in the corner of the dressing room, curled up on a make-shift mattress of spare practice clothes and fast asleep. 

“What is it, Narukami-senpai?” Arashi seemed to grimace before she continued talking.

“Well… Tsukasa-chan… you know how Izumi-chan’s always a big meanie about you and your umm… weight?” Tsukasa didn’t really like where this was going.

“Narukami-senpai, please get to the point.” It seemed that Arashi also didn’t like where this was going, because she was looking everywhere else in the room but at him.

“Well, you see, Tsukasa-ch-”

“You totally got fat, Suu-chan.” Both of their heads spun towards the corner of the room, where Ritsu was laying up, now partially awake. After a moment of silence from the others, Ritsu continued with “What? You know it’s true, Nacchan. And you too, Suu-chan.” As Arashi began to berate Ritsu about the finer points of etiquette, Tsukasa slowly began to examine his own body, something he’d been putting off for the past few months. 

His gut had gone from a passable bump on his torso to a large mass that almost eclipsed the view of his feet. His moobs - which he had never had before - could probably fit well into his newly-meaty hands. His arms had excess fat draped liberally on them, and while he couldn’t see them the best without embarrassingly repositioning himself, he could feel his thighs touching and his ass was squeezed into his Knights uniform which had fit perfectly on their first performance. Tsukasa lifted his hand up to his face, and found his cheeks were rounder than he remembered. He totally got fat.

Tsukasa silently got dressed in his casual clothes which didn’t fit much better, and left the dressing room on the verge of tears. He wasn’t quite sure how he got home, but he remembered tearing through three pints of ice cream. As he cradled his stuffed belly in his arms, he slowly fell asleep. 

* * *

By the time he started his second year at Yumenosaki, Tsukasa was about 250 pounds. His stomach had started to droop down over his crotch, and could probably be likened to a bowl of pudding in how often it’d jiggle at the slightest movement. His thighs now pretty much always touched when he was standing naturally, and his chest could probably fit nicely in a bra. His hips had also widened to frame his belly nicely, which began to cause a few problems. Getting out of chairs with handles soon became a chore, which made attending class even more of a burden then it already was. 

Surprisingly, Izumi had stopped commenting on his weight about 50 lbs ago. Tsukasa wasn’t sure if he’d given up or had a change of heart. Perhaps it was because of the small yet dedicated fanbase he’d acquired that not only didn’t seem to mind his growth, but actually liked it. Regardless of the reason, Tsukasa was starting to find his fellow unitmates a lot more tolerable than he had in the past. His begrudging respect for them as idols had turned into a genuine bond that he wouldn’t want to ever change. 

Tsukasa mulled over his new role as the leader of Knights while having some pizza, made with the recipe that Leo had sent him a blurry picture of before he managed to drop his phone off of a cliff somewhere in Sicily. Along with the image was the barely decipherable text reading “ur a big boy suuou u need to kep on growig!! icant read italian so idk whtit sas but th old lady sid it ws a good pizza. i dont rlly kno i cldnt understad her see you layter jfdjkslkfdisfdopdsfpajfmemkekdjjdlflfldkl” About a year ago, Tsukasa would have probably found Leo’s antics annoying, and he still did to an extent, but he couldn’t help but smile now at the memories of them. Maybe he should learn from Leo’s actions in order to become a proper leader for the rest of Knights. Tsukasa, putting down his sixth slice of pizza, began to search for a pen and paper in order to put ideas down for Knight’s next DreamFes performance. Maybe, just maybe, he could help them get back to the shining stage they once performed on, and there he’d stand with them as equals.

**Author's Note:**

> Researching for this fic made me learn that Tsukasa is only 120 pounds. What the fuck HappyEle, he isn't even chubby.
> 
> Anyways, I said I had writer's block but then churned this out in two hours. Not sure how this came to be but I'm not complaining. My next fic should be NaruMika but uhh. We'll see how long that one takes to write. 
> 
> This wasn't beta read, so if you notice any errors with grammar, spelling, or timeline consistency, please let me know!


End file.
